Reinforcements
by DarqueQueen7
Summary: Takes place during the Homefront Campaign. It's coming to a showdown between Alpha Team, Psychic Carl Jenkins, his friend Nala - and the Bug Queen. Is Carls' new friend all the reinforcement Earth needs? Or are they backing the wrong horse?
1. Introductions All Around

A/N:  The only thing that's mine is Nala.  The Roughnecks – I just love them.  D. Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles Reinforcements 

By Darque Queen

**Chapter One:  Introductions All Around**

**D**ay 225 – The Homefront Campaign, as it was being called.  Earth has been fighting the Arachnids – Bugs, now for almost three years.  And the final battles were now on Earth.  It was a desperate numbers game – the Bugs always had the Strategically Integrated Coalition Of Nations (S.I.C.O.N.) Mobile Infantry outnumbered at least tent to one.  Buenos Aires, Paris, Washington, D.C., New York and London had already been lost to the enemy.  The Eiffel Tower, the White House and Big Ben no longer existed.  It was now a fight for the species.

Rico's Roughnecks, as Alpha Squad was now named, were walking a perimeter sweep in Honolulu, Hawaii when they were met with a surprise attack of Warrior Bugs.  SICON had taken the islands back from the Bugs, but this time the enemy appeared to be dug in.  They had already left their mark on SICON.  When Sky Marshall Julio Sanchez, the head of all SICON forces, flew to Honolulu HQ to give the world the word that the Bugs were done, everyone was proud.  But that pride turned to sheer horror when, before the world on the Federal Network, or FedNet for short, the Bugs stormed SICON HQ and took the Sky Marshall from them.  He had been found just one week earlier.  Hi His mind was totally gone.  As one MedTech put it – 'The lights were on, but nobody was coming home.'  He now sat quietly and comfortably in a Trooper Hospital on Oahu known as 'Seattle', not knowing or caring if the world came to an end or if they changed his diapers on a regular basis.  A new Sky Marshall had been chosen – Angelica Ramirez.  Hard as nails and iron, Sky Marshall Ramirez put out a plan to eradicate the Bugs off the face of the planet.  It had been working.  There had been fighting on over one hundred fronts – but that had been whittled down to less than forty.  Hawaii had seemed to be the next front to be won…until now.

The Roughnecks were pinned down by a swarm of Warrior Bugs five clicks from SICON HQ.  Reinforcements would not be arriving any time soon.  SICON reported that as many as fifteen squads were listed as being "R-TripleD" – in Really Deep Doo-Doo.   Just fifteen days prior the squad lost its commander, Lieutenant Jean Razak.  He was killed in action in San Francisco Bay trying to stop a Bug Invasion of the city.  The plan was a success, but it came at a very high price.

All of these thoughts were running through Lieutenant Juan "Johnny" Rico's head as he fired a mini-grenade into the advancing Bug horde.  He turned to his best friend in the whole wide universe, Carl Jenkins.  When Lieutenant Razak was killed, SICON began preparations to break up the squad.  Carl was the first to go.  His new assignment had been SICON HQ INTEL Division in Honolulu.  But with recent events – and General Miriam Redwing taking special interest in the Roughnecks, Carl was reassigned to his old unit.  Johnny was pleased.  Carl was always different; Johnny knew that.  But in truth he didn't care that Carl was psychic.  He loved Carl like the brother he never had.  Carl's new Talents frightened Johnny, but even in that he wasn't afraid of _Carl_.  When Carl came back to them after his mental breakdown, he was cold and distant.  A frightening psychic freak the likes of which INTEL Special Operations had never seen before.  Even now, he wasn't totally the man they remembered.  But he was getting there.  And it was in times like these that Johnny was ever so grateful for that.  "What do you think our odds are, ole buddy?" he yelled to Carl as he fired another mini-grenade barrage into the Bug advance.  INTEL Special Ops Officer Carl Jenkins looked up to Johnny and smiled.  

"Not so good, LT," Jenkins answered matter-of-factly.  "We need reinforcements."

"No kidding!" yelled Private Max Brutto as he emptied another clip into the oncoming warrior bugs.  "Blue Leader says that's a no can do.  If you've got a trick up your sleeve, Psychic, now's the time to pull it out!"

"You're absolutely right," Carl answered.  "I think it is time you all meet her."

Rico turned abruptly to Carl.  "Meet who, Carl?"  As if on cue, Private Robert Higgins, War Correspondent for Fed Net, turned his hand held vid-cam on Jenkins.

She felt him call to her from thousands of light-years away.  She looked up from the surface of the newly formed planet that she stood on.  Above her, stars were beginning to form.  She smiled softly; she was sole witness to the birth of a new world.  _I hear you, Carl_, she whispered.  _They are_ o_n your home world, I see.  You should have called me sooner.  As it is, I am…_  Suddenly a bright light appeared next to Carl by the building where he had taken cover.  It materialized into the form of a woman of uncommon beauty.  She had shoulder length ebony black hair and eyes that were a very deep green.  She wore a jumpsuit, boots and cloak that were as black as her hair.  She turned to Carl and smiled warmly.

" - Quite impressed that you could reach me from so far away."

"You said I would have the ability to find you when I needed you," Carl answered.  She nodded, and then looked at the clutch of Warrior Bugs that were advancing on their position.

"Shall we?" she said softly, motioning towards the Bugs.  Carl turned to Rico.  Johnny was still in shock as to her mode of arrival.  It was a few seconds until he realized that she was really there – and was ready to help him.  He looked at the rest of the squad – Doc LaCroix and Jeff Gossard were in their Marauders and redlining them.  Sergeant Zim and Privates T'Phai, Max Brutto and Dizzy Flores weren't doing much better.  Rico turned to the beautiful woman before him.

"I don't know how you got here or even care.  But any friend of Carl's is more than welcome to join in.  Ma'am," he said respectfully.  She smiled at him, and Rico felt like it was the first time he was seeing the sun.

"I have been called many things.  But 'Ma'am' is a new one for me," she said softly.  "You may call me Nala.  Excuse me, Lieutenant."  She turned to Carl and held out her hand.  He took it without question.  "Are you prepared?" she asked.  Carl smiled a small smile and nodded.  "Then focus…and do not suffer one of them to live," she said in a deep and menacing voice.  Carl nodded and shouldered his Morita pulse rifle.  With Nala at his side, he would not need the cumbersome piece of weaponry.

"The island – or the city?" he asked.

Nala laughed out loud in response.  "Let's start small," she answered.  "The city is yours.  I'll take the coasts.  The rest of Hawaii can wait."  She turned to Rico.  "Lieutenant," she said in a commanding tone.  "Have your squad pull back.  Officer Jenkins and I will take it from here."

Carl and Nala walked out of the cover of the building, still holding hands with their eyes closed, directly into the Bugs advance.  Higgins was the first to realize something was happening.  The audiometer on his vid-cam suddenly spiked – although neither he nor anyone else in the squad heard anything.  It was more like they _felt_ something changing.  "It feels like the air just before a thunder storm," Gossard mused aloud.   Carl and Nala opened their eyes.  Carl's were glowing like two blue sapphires.  Nala's were like two burning emeralds.  They whispered one word in unison.  **_"STOP!"_**

The Warrior Bugs, intent on killing both Carl and Nala, froze where they stood.  They shook as if they had come in contact with an electrical current.  Carl then let out a primal scream, almost like a roar.  Nala joined him with a scream of her own.  The Bugs were then enveloped by a blue light – and exploded.  Bugs all over the city were dropping wherever they were.  Both Carl and Nala blinked and drew in deep breaths – and the episode was over.

"Officer Jenkins?" Nala whispered.  There was no response.  "Carl!" Nala said more forcefully.  "Are you well?"  Carl turned to her and smiling, put a hand up to her face and ran it through her hair.

"I haven't felt this good in months," he answered.  She took his hand and held it with both of hers.  "I am glad," she said, giving his hand a little squeeze.  "I have missed you.  A great deal more than I realized."  She interlaced her hand with his.  "How have you been?  Tell me – no.  _Show_ me everything."

"Not yet," Carl answered.  "Meet my squad first.  And my friends."  Johnny and Dizzy smiled broadly at that remark.  Perhaps their 'Carl' wasn't as lost as they originally thought.  "This is my Lieutenant," Carl began, pointing at Johnny.  "Juan Rico.  We all call him LT.  I call him Johnny.  I've known him since we were five years old."  Rico put out his hand to the woman.  She bowed politely and waved his hand away.

"I mean no disrespect, sir.  But I already hear things in your mind because of my proximity to you.  If I were to shake your hand, I would most certainly know and see things that you would prefer be kept private.  Please, forgive me."

Johnny put his hand down and grinned sheepishly.  "Thanks for the save.  We owe you," he replied.

"The men in the Marauder Suits are Corporal Jeff Gossard, our Technical wizard," Carl continued.  Gossard shook one of the arms of his Marauder in a wave.  "The other is our medic, Corporal Richard 'Doc' La Croix.  He's saved all of us more times than he'll ever admit."  Doc's dark cheeks glowed fiercely at that remark.  "Over there is Dizzy Flores.  I've known her about as long as I've known Johnny."  Dizzy saluted the woman.  Nala returned the salute.  "The one with the vid-cam is Robert Higgins, embedded Fed Net correspondent."

"Hello," Higgins managed to croak out loud.  He was so overcome by the woman's beauty that he thought for a moment he was paralyzed.

"The others are Sergeant Zim – he was a drill instructor at Camp Curry for almost everyone here.  Uh, Private Max Brutto – his father was Sergeant for this squad.  And Private T'Phai.  He's a Skinny – uh, T'Phetti from the planet -."

She reacted to the name of Zim, but said nothing.  She quickly turned to T'Phai. "Tophet," Nala interrupted.  She bowed before him and made a gesture with her hand that was one of honor and welcome among the T'Phetti.  "_Good morrow to you, Traveler_," she said in his tongue.  "I know your people.  I met your father when he was Colonel of your people's army.  S'Phai was his name, was it not?"

T'Phai bowed low before Nala.  "My Lady," he said reverently.  "You honor my father by remembering his name.  I was but a child, but I remember your coming.  My father called you An'halet Nuir.  'Goddess of Darkness and Light.'"

"I am no goddess, T'Phai.  I…simply am," she replied softly.  There was an awkward silence until Dizzy stepped forward.

"So…you know all about us.  What about you?  How did you do that 'poof' thing?  And…uh…how do you know Carl?"  Everyone turned at that last remark, intent on hearing the explanation.  Nala first turned to Carl, then back to Dizzy.

"I am not human.  What I do for INTEL Special Operations is classified.  As for how I know Officer Jenkins…I cannot say.  That is also classified.  What I can say is that I helped him cope with his newfound gifts.  And ultimately, I helped him find his way back to all of you," she answered quietly.  She looked to Carl again.  He had put his hand to his head and appeared to be in some discomfort.  "You are fatigued," she said soberly.  "This exercise took much from you."

"As it did from you," Carl countered.  He passed his hand over his brow and straightened himself up.  "I am all right.  I just…over-did it.  I'll be fine."  Nala gave him a knowing look and held out her hand to him.  "Remember to whom it is that you speak."  Her face softened.  "Let us draw strength from each other."

Carl nodded and took her hand.  They both closed their eyes and bowed their heads.  The others suddenly became aware of a tingling all over their bodies – like a sudden build-up of static electricity – and then it was gone.  Carl took a deep breath and opened his eyes.  The unhealthy pallor that had been creeping onto his already light skin was gone.  His eyes were also clear and bright.  "Thank you, Nala," he whispered, grasping her hand tightly.

"You are welcome, Officer Jenkins," she replied evenly.  She turned to Johnny and handed him a SICON order.  "Lieutenant.  I have been transferred to your unit until further notice.  I hope this will not be an inconvenience."

Johnny looked at the papers, then up to Nala.  "Everything appears to be in order…Commander Nala."

"Please, Nala will do.  Your General Redwing gave the rank to me.  She sends her regards."

Rico nodded, then turned to the rest of the squad.  "We're not getting paid by the hour, apes!  Let's finish this sweep so we can make it back to HQ before morning!"

"SIR!  YES, SIR!" the squad yelled in unison.

"Zim!  Take point!"  Rico called out.

"Yes, sir!" Zim yelled back, tipping his helmet to Nala as he passed.  She smiled softly and fell into formation behind Jenkins.

_Carl_, she whispered into his mind.  _How are you really?_

There was a moment of hesitation until he spoke.  _Better now_, came his reply.  _ I need you tonight.  I feel…fractured._  He shook his head slightly.  _There are more of them out there.  Right?  I can feel them…speaking._  Nala now turned her head away.

_Yes, _she answered finally.  _I do not know if the human race can survive this onslaught.  You may win the battle – but lose the fight for survival entirely.  Sky Marshall Sanchez; has he been recovered?_

Not before they got to him first.  Brain Bugs didn't touch him.  It was the Queen herself.  His mind was quite shattered by the time he was found.  

Nala sighed mournfully.  Then perhaps it was good that I lied to Sanchez.  Had I told him the truth…  Well, the Queen would know all.  She turned to Carl.  We must prepare.  She will learn of this soon enough, she motioned to one of the dead bugs as they passed it.  She is becoming quite powerful; perhaps too powerful.

Yes, Carl agreed.  Can we destroy her?  Nala sighed deeply again.

If she continues on this bent for the extermination of the Human race, there will be no alternative.  The Queen will have to be terminated.


	2. Discovery

**Chapter Two: Discovery**

**T**he rest of the sweep was quiet and without further incident.  Alpha Squad headed back to SICON HQ.  General Miriam Redwing was waiting for them outside in the staging area when they returned.  Lieutenant Rico looked to the rest of the squad, but said nothing.  Nala looked to Johnnie with sympathy.

"The General is not here because of anything you did, Lieutenant.  She is here because of me," she said softly.

"Commander Nala," Redwing said, saluting the woman in black.  Nala returned the salute crisply.

"That is not necessary, General-," Nala began, and then stopped.  She then chuckled softly.  "Do they now?  How curious."

"What is?" Redwing asked, puzzled.

"INTEL.  Wanting to debrief me now.  Please General; do not deny it.  Lying does not become you.  Tell the impatient INTEL Officer that is about ready to climb the walls of your office that I will debrief him in the morning.  Officer Jenkins will accompany me at that time.  As for my report, the city of Honolulu is clear of all Arachnid Activity for now.  There are seven Transport Bugs off shore that were off-loading more Arachnid ground and air support at the time of my arrival.  I let the transports live – but their cargo is nothing more than fertilizer.  Officer Jenkins took care of the city," she said turning to Carl.  Jenkins gave a crooked grin.  Nala then turned to General Redwing and bowed crisply.  "With your permission, General."  She saluted again and fell in to formation behind Jenkins.  Rico then walked to the General and saluted her.  She returned the salute.  "What are your orders, sir?" he asked.

"Charlie, Delta and Echo Squads have just come off of 2 days R&R.  I think it is time that Alpha Squadron enjoy the peace – however brief."  The entire squad saluted the General.  "Yes sir!" they yelled.  The General then turned to Nala and Carl.

"Officer Jenkins, Commander Nala.  INTEL debriefing at 1000 hours tomorrow."  The pair saluted silently.  Nala nodded in gratitude.  

As the squad broke up and began making plans for their sudden furlough, Nala took both of Carl's hands into hers.  "Good," she whispered after a moment of studying him carefully.  "At least eight hours of sleep." Carl wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.  He put his head into the crook of her shoulder and sighed painfully.

"I need you," he whispered desperately.  "It hurts."  She ran her hand across his cropped blonde hair and returned his embrace.

"You will have me.  We will share each other.  I promise."  She looked to the outside of the compound – away from the concrete and metal.  Away from all the noise of men and machinery.  She found the place.  "Let's go to the cliff.  It is protected.  We need to talk. I have much to show you and you have much to share with me.  And…I need to feel earth under my feet."  Carl reluctantly let her go and looking down at her, smiled.

"Let's get some sleeping bags," he said softly.

------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later the pair of them were laying in the high grasses under a palm tree in their sleeping bags.  Carl had his head on Nala's chest.  She held him lovingly; both of her arms were around him.  He sighed deeply.  Nala began laughing softly.

"What?" Carl asked, raising his head from her chest.

"You," she whispered, running a hand across his face.  "You sound so…at peace."  She sat up, leaning her back against the trunk of the palm tree.  Carl sat up in his sleeping bag next to Nala.

"I am at peace when I am with you.  When you left me on Klendathu…I was devastated.  I had…difficulty associating…with them.  Their thoughts!" Carl spat out suddenly, holding his head between his hands.  "They are like knives sometimes!  The squad's constant fear and doubts concerning me.  I still have difficulty."

Nala sat silent for a moment.  Then she slowly began to nod in understanding.

"Ah.  Your entry in Doc's thoughts during that sortie for the Bug Queen.  Ooh…your attack on Gossard; tut-tut.  Ill-advised, that was.  You were very cold with Rico, Dizzy and the others.  Telling Rico to take the shot that would kill the Queen and yourself as well?  My, a suicidal streak that must be addressed.  Your handling of the rockslide, however, was most ingenious.    And of course your attack on the Queen's Royal Guard was quite a display of telekinetic force."  She turned to him, smiling.  "Did you honestly think you could hold on to a Transport Bug by yourself?  I am quite pleased with your accomplishments."  She nudged Carl with her shoulder.  "Your social skills, however, need a little work.  Have you apologized?  To Gossard, I mean.  Come to think of it, a group apology would not hurt.  It would help to clear the air with everyone on the team."

Carl turned sharply away from Nala.  She chuckled softly, holding a hand to her to head.

"Ah.  So now we come to the truth of it.  You do not feel as though you have done anything wrong.  Well, my dear Carl, you must understand something.  No one has ever seen anything quite like you."  Carl turned again to Nala to protest, but she silenced him with a raised hand.  "Of course they expect alien happenings from me – because I AM ALIEN.  But you, sweet naïve Carl, are one of them.  It frightens the primal mammal within to realize that you began as one of them and have become what you are now.  You look like them…but you are so much **more**."  She traced the shape of his jaw with her finger.  "You are nothing like them now."

Carl pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.  How many nights had he rocked himself to sleep like that on Tophet?  He couldn't remember.  He now sat like this, trying to digest everything Nala was telling him.  He knew deep down inside she was right.  His perceptions had all changed since his breakdown.  Before he was so afraid.  Afraid to act – afraid not to.  But now, his abilities came to him as easily as breathing.  Almost as easily as they came to…  He looked at Nala in wonder.  No.  Truly, it was in disbelief.  Nala smiled at him warmly, nodding her head.  

"You," he breathed, stunned at the revelation.  "You were human once.  You were like me."

Nala stood up, getting out of her sleeping bag.  With a thought her jumpsuit and cloak melted into a simple, long slip dress made of royal blue silk.  She wore no shoes as she tiptoed to the edge to the cliff.  A wind suddenly picked up, blowing through her shoulder length black hair and rustling the palm leaves above them.  She held her arms out into the wind – and then stepped off the edge.  Carl jumped out of his sleeping bag – when Nala suddenly reappeared.  She was floating five feet above the cliff edge in mid-air.  She laughed softly at Carl's look of surprise and relief.

"You were like me.  Weren't you?" he asked, sitting down where he stood.  Nala floated down and knelt before him.  It was some time before she spoke.

"Yes," she answered finally.  "I was once like you.  Very much like you.  Perhaps that is why you intrigue me so."  She looked down to the ground, putting her hand to the earth.  "When I was born the earth was new and we, as humans, had just discovered in theory, the destructive force of the atom.  My psychic talents when I was your age were formidable – like yours are now.  I had seen and experienced the evil that Man could do to one another.  I had seen and felt the horrors of World War – and the horrors of the Cold War that followed.  I found myself on the front lines of a war that would have no boundaries, no treaties, no villains – and most certainly no heroes.  There was no one who could save me – no one who would help me.  I cried out in anguish – and heard only silence in reply.  A final Op went horribly wrong – everyone was killed, except for me.  Or at least, my consciousness survived.  I heard a voice in my head, as my body was dying that said to let it all go.  That there was nothing to fear.    That was when I realized that I no longer had to fear anything.  Because…I was beyond it all.  I am a being of pure thought, pure energy.  Pure Light.  I can be anything I want to be.  Am I the next stage of human evolution?  Good God, I hope not!  But even with all the beauty of creation that I have seen – and the beauty in destruction that I have also witnessed…there has been no one else to share these things with."  She now looked up to Carl and smiled softly.  She held her hand out to him.  "Do you trust me?"

Carl returned her smile.  She had brought him back from the depths of his own hell.  He remembered very little before blowing up the Mind Control Bug on Tophet, except that he was afraid.  He couldn't sleep – he could barely think.  He kept hearing…everything.  The worst was Sergeant Brutto.  He constantly found fault in anything and everything that Carl did.  His threats to have Carl tossed out; declared a Section Eight and sent back to Earth were a common occurrence.  Carl snorted ruefully.  How many times had he almost begged Brutto to do it so he could get out of the damn war and find some kind of peace?  But even then he knew he wouldn't.  He would still hear the Bugs; still hear the thoughts of the other Troopers.  Peace would never be for the likes of him.  When he used the last of his power, he was in his Safe Place – and he wasn't going to come out.  It was quiet and dark – there were no voices.  And no Bugs.  No more Bugs.  But she coaxed him out.  She hadn't done anything special.  She had just been…her.  He trusted her implicitly.  No…it was more than that.  He…"Yes," he whispered, his voice suddenly thick.  He took her small warm hand in his. "I trust you."                                                                                                                                                                                           

"Let me show you something," she whispered.  Anyone on guard duty viewing the cliff would have seen a blue light flash – like from a camera flash bulb.  And then they would have seen nothing but an empty vista – with two abandoned sleeping bags.


	3. The Pledge of Ruth

**Chapter Three: The Pledge of Ruth**

"**S**o," said Johnny to Dizzy as they were getting in their non-reg uniforms back at Alpha Squad barracks.  "What's your take on this woman Carl knows?"  Dizzy looked to her LT and smiled.

"What?  You jealous?"

"No!  I'm…I'm just worried for him, you know?  We just got him back.  I just got him back.  You…him and Carmen are the only three people who knew me before…all of this.  You're all…important to me, you know.  I…I don't want to lose him again."

"Well, you're not going to lose him, LT," Dizzy replied after a moment.  "You are, however, going to gain a new friend."  Johnny looked at her, puzzled.

"Oh," he said in recognition.  "You mean Nala."  Now Dizzy laughed out loud.  "What gives, Diz?"  Rico asked.

She sighed in exasperation.  There were times when Rico was so sharp; she thought he was psychic.  And then there were times like now, when she wondered if his eyes were connected to his brain.  "Didn't you see the way Carl was looking at her?  It kind of reminded me of how you used to look at Carmen.  Only this time, Nala was looking at him the same way back."  Dizzy sighed as she leaned back in her bunk.  "I was going to leave for R and R, but I think I'm going to stick around base for a bit.  Things are going to get pretty interesting here soon – and I'm not going to miss any of it!"  Johnny snorted derisively.

"What are you trying to say?!  That Carl is in love with her?  And that she loves Carl?!"  Dizzy turned on her side with her hand to her hip.  "If the shoes fits...," she answered, laughing out loud.  Johnny sat down hard in the bunk next to Dizzy.  Carl…in love.  In love with someone who loved him for who he was.  Plain and simple.  So uncomplicated.  He lay down on the bunk and sighed heavily.

"God.  There are days when I could really hate him, you know?"  Johnny turned to Dizzy and smiled.  She grabbed her pillow and hit Johnny with it in the face.

"See?  I knew you were jealous!"

-------------------------------------

Carl felt like he was free falling.  It was the same feeling he would get when the team would dropsuit out of ships.  He could even feel the sense of g-force in his stomach.  It was as if he had swallowed a thousand butterflies – and they were all fighting to get out.  Hmmm, said Nala's voice in his head.  I like the butterflies' analogy. 

Where…where are we? Carl asked.  He knew she had taken him here once before, but his first foray here was nowhere near as gratifying as this.  Now she laughed out loud; the sound of it resonating around them until it sounded like a crystal choir.  She touched his arm, an action he felt from within as well as on his skin.  The action caused a kaleidoscope of color on the otherwise black backdrop of this place.

There is no name for this place, came her quiet reply.  I believe it is Hyperspace – or a slight variation thereof.  In this plane of existence, time and space stood still or moved very fast.  Nala tried to explain it all to Carl once.  He was still new to his talents and he became terrified by the images that she was flashing into his mind.  She apologized profusely once she realized how badly she had frightened him.

He remembered how she held him after that first time.  He found himself on the floor of his 'hospital' room at INTEL HQ, in convulsions and trembling all over.  She sat down on the floor and cradled him in her arms, holding his head close to her chest.  He remembered the feel of her skin next to his face; the steady, calming beat of her heart.  She was saying something to him in a language he couldn't understand – but it didn't matter.  For so long he had been fighting.  Fighting everything.  Now it was all right to just accept what he had become – and let his own fears and doubts go.  He awoke in her arms like that.  How long he had slept, he didn't know.  But he felt like he had slept for centuries.  That was the first time he realized how much Nala meant to him.

I know this place, Carl said to her.  You've brought me here before.  Show me…everything.  Carl felt Nala's hesitation.  She remembered his first trip here as well.  She was afraid of hurting him again.  Now he reached out – and touched her.  In this place she would let go her human form.  She would become pure light.  The first time Carl didn't understand – but this time, he could see her.  She was like green lightening here.  Her energy coalesced into her human form.

Are you sure, Carl?  I do not want to hurt you…

You won't, Carl interjected.  The first time was too early for me.  But now…I WANT to see this!  To…KNOW this!  Nala nodded in understanding.

I have so much to show you, she whispered softly.  Carl realized how lonely she had been – until now.  He smiled broadly this time; and in this place the smile translated into a light that grew until it consumed all darkness.  Nala gasped, surprised by this change.  Carl laughed out loud – his laugh becoming a booming crystal choir of its own.  Perhaps I can show you a few things as well, he whispered slyly.  

Oh my, she returned playfully.  Me first.

Carl felt his whole body shudder as Nala let go of her physical form and as energy, entered him.  In his mind the images began again – but this time he understood.  She was teaching him quantum physics.  Faster than light travel – without starship hyper drives.  Traveling at the speed of thought.  Creating artificial atmospheres – terra forming.  How to manipulate stars – and draw power from them.  Communion with all the Harmonies – and Evils - of the universe.  He then felt his mind expand – his talents growing until he swore his small human body could not contain them.  

You are…Becoming, Carl.  I still have so much to show you.  She then took him to the planet she was on when he called to her.  Carl felt tears come to his eyes.  How long had it been since the cosmos held such wonder for him?  This war had taken so much from him.  It had robbed him of his youth, his parents…and at one point, him.  He was always amazed at the technological advances of the SICON war machine – but it didn't stop people from dying, like Lieutenant Razak.  And it couldn't help people maimed – like Sergeant Brutto.

Rico had told Carl what had happened.  Brutto and Johnny were trying to stop Major Zander Barcalow from crashing the Valley Forge into the Arachnid homeworld, Klendathu.  Barcalow had been exposed to a Bug virus that changed him into a half-Human half-Bug creature.  Rico and Brutto made it on to the command deck by way of an outside pressure hatch.  Rico had walked through the pressure doors – but Brutto was still in the doorway when Barcalow tried to seal them out.  The pressure doors crushed Brutto inside his powersuit and damaged his spinal cord.  He never walked again.

Poor Sarge, he thought to himself.  If I had been there – maybe things would have been different.

Perhaps, said Nala.  She was suddenly pensive; a feeling that she was holding something back entered Carl.  

Nala?  What is wrong?  Tell me.  But she remained silent.  

Do you know why I am showing you all of this? She asked in an uncharacteristic small voice.

Does a bear…?  Never mind, Carl said softly.  I am young. I'm not stupid.  I am changing.  The headaches are becoming more frequent.  I can control them, but it is only a matter of time before they consume me.  My talents are getting stronger.  I have my good days and my better ones.  But there are no days where my abilities drop off like they used to.  I've got one Op left in me – maybe two.  And then…my power will destroy me.

Yes, she whispered.  You are changing – becoming stronger.  And your abilities will consume you – your human form.  But there is no need for you to die.  Do you honestly think I am the only one of my kind?  The only human; yes.  But the only one of my kind?  No.  Not even close.  There are thousands of us; different species, different creeds, scattered all over the universe.  This is my neck of the cosmos.  I wait for beings that become aware and teach them the truth of the universe.

Like what you taught me?

Well, not quite.  I've become a bit more involved with you…

Why?

Because…I'm tired of being alone.  It's not fun when there's no one to share anything with – on a personal level.  An air bubble formed around them and then gravity took hold.  The energy that was Nala took human form again.  She was wrapped in an emerald silk sari with gold accents.  Around her neck a brocaded golden necklace hung and she wore matching earrings.  Carl noted the gold ankle cuff that she wore as she sat on the grass that formed in this little world.  Carl sat on the grass in front of her – knowing all ready what she was going to say.  He could feel she was not prying into his mind.  She was going to let him have his privacy when it came to answering this final question of hers.  She was some time before she spoke.  Carl quietly waited.  For a powerful alien being – there were times when she was rather painfully shy.  And to the truth of it, Carl knew that was just one of the many reasons why he loved her.

"This war with the Arachnids may not end well, Carl," she began softly.  "I see many things, but they are jumbled.  Not really in focus yet.  That's one thing you'll learn with time – the future is never set.  There is always room for change.  It is the past that can never be altered."  She paused, as if afraid of what she was going to say next.  She took a deep breath and plunged ahead.  "We call ourselves 'The Others'.  We have learned that at times eternity can be a burden…alone.  So, when opportunities arise…no.  That is not the right tact."

She looked into Carl's crystal blue eyes.  From the moment she felt him come into his own on Hydora, she knew he had her.  She had been watching for some time – from the moment Special Operations chose him.  No, even further before than that.

His Spark came under the scrutiny of The Others the day he was born.  She was assigned to watch him because he was a being within her sector of surveillance.  At first, he was of no interest to Nala.  He was like all the other possibles on Earth.  They would show promise in the beginning, but when puberty hit, their Talents would fade into the simple garden variety that had recently permeated the Terran population.  But as he grew older – and more Talented, she realized there was a possibility she wouldn't be alone for much longer.  His attack on the Brain Bug had sent all the Instructors into a frenzy.  There hadn't been such a display of telekinetic force from the Terran species since, well, her.  She had been expecting a summons from INTEL once they realized Carl had hidden himself well beyond the reach of any of their psychic specialists.  She smiled softly, remembering the faces of the INTEL officers who were waiting to escort her to Carl.  She bypassed them and simply flashed into Carl's room.    When she saw him for the first time on the Med Asteroid near Tophet, she had Chosen him.  He would be her mate, her lover and her companion for always.

She had buried her feelings for him while she was training him to accept his newfound gifts, though.  She wanted to be a good Instructor for Carl.  He was a jewel the likes of which her kind had not seen in ages – and she was not going to muck up his training because of her feelings for him.  When her work was done INTEL Special Operations was pleased.  She had resurrected their psychic Bug Killer.  The Others, however, had plans for Carl - and for Nala as well.  She was summoned back, ordered to leave Carl behind on Klendathu.  Sadly, she accepted her duty and left her charge to fend for himself.  When she returned to the Homeworld, her own Instructor, Solen, confirmed for her what she already knew.  Carl and she were to be together – if he accepted their invitation.

She cleared her throat before beginning.  "I want you to know that…I have Chosen…you," she said hesitantly.  "When this is all over, I would very much like…for you to come with me.  To share in everything I can show you.  To share yourself…with me.  If you would have me," she ended softly.  "However, if you want to stay with your friends, I understand.  I would never want to separate you from those you love.  Time moves differently for my kind.  For us, it may seem as though a few years have gone by - but in reality decades can pass.   So – however you decide, I will not try to change your mind."  She looked down at the grass, thoughtfully running her hand through the blades.  Carl took her hand and now held it in both of his.

"When I was a child – my father and mother at one time were planning to divorce.  Father wasn't around the house that much and Mother was trying to get her own career off the ground.  Then the psych eval reports came home and stated that I showed higher than normal ESP abilities.  That really threw a wrench in the works.  The blaming, the accusations…it was pretty ugly sometimes.  Father moved out - took an apartment; it looked like their marriage was over."

"Then he was involved in an accident that left him badly injured.  He was in a coma for days.  Mother never left his side.  When he finally awoke, she asked him to come home.  She said she would take care of him.  He told her to leave, that he wasn't worth wasting the time on.  Then she quoted to him a passage from the Bible that afterwards shut him up and he accepted her just the way she was.  She did likewise for him.  They were together when the Bugs destroyed Buenos Aires.  I know that they are dead.  But I also know they are somewhere together…happy."  He looked down at her hand, so soft and warm, in his.  "Would you like to know what the passage was?"  Nala nodded her head.  "Before I tell you, I want you to know something.  I won't abandon my friends or my planet.  If there's any chance to save them, I'm taking it."  Nala again nodded her head in understanding.

Carl looked up into Nala's eyes.  He wanted to make sure she understood everything.  He opened his mind to her.  This is my gift to you, he said entering her mind.  She gasped, feeling everything that made him so unique  - and so tantalizing - enter her.  She smiled softly at him; closing her eyes and leaning her head back slightly.  His essence was like a fine wine to her.  It truly needed to be savored – and enjoyed.  She felt him move close to her and put his lips to her ear.

"And Ruth said,

Entreat me not to leave you,

Or to turn back from following after you;

For wherever you go, I will go;

And wherever you lodge; I will lodge.

Your people shall be my people

And your God, my God.

Where you die, I will die

And there I will be buried.

The Lord do so to me and more also.

If anything but Death parts you and me."

He then gathered her in his arms and held her close.  "When you left me on Klendathu I felt like I was going to die.  I'm not the suicidal psychic assassin you left behind.  It took me a while to remember my humanity again – but I did.  I know you had your orders, as I had mine.  But I'm telling you this right now - I'm never going to let you leave me again."  He kissed her tenderly on her lips.  She returned the kiss.

"I will never abandon you, Carl.  You have my word," she whispered.  "Your people are mine – your God is mine.  And your war is mine."  

Carl slowly let go of her and stood up.  He held out his hand to her and helped her up from the ground.  "I think it's time we get back.  How much time has passed since we left?"

Nala smiled, wrapping her arms around Carl and kissing him lightly on his cheek.  "None.  I told you that you were going to get at least eight hours sleep.  I meant it."  With a flash they were gone and the artificial bubble world that Nala created tumbled in on itself.


	4. Nasty Surprises

**Chapter Four:  Nasty Surprises**

**C**arl rolled over in his sleeping bag, cuddling Nala close to him.  She sighed contentedly, snuggling into him.  He smiled, stroking her hair tenderly.  She was so powerful – and yet at that moment she looked so vulnerable.  Carl kissed her tenderly on her cheek.  She murmured something unintelligible in her sleep.  He then looked up at the sky.  The sun had already risen; it was going to be a beautiful day.  He remembered the INTEL debriefing; they had to get ready for it soon.  But he wanted to hold Nala a little longer.  Nala suddenly shot up bolt right out of Carl's grasp.

"What gives-?" Carl began.  Then he felt it as well.  "Oh, no! HQ – the entire complex?!."

"We have to go back – NOW!" Nala yelled, grabbing Carl's hand and flashing them into the compound's staging area.  With her mind, she accessed the HQ's warning claxon and turned it on.  Suddenly, troopers were bounding out of their beds, jumping into uniforms and running to join their squads.  Nala turned to Carl.

_Warn General Redwing_, she said into his mind.  _She is still in the compound.  _Carl nodded and closed his eyes.

_Done_, he replied, opening them.  _Where is the squad?_  Nala now closed her eyes.  Carl could feel her searching for them.

Zim is rousing everyone. Lieutenant Rico, Dizzy and the others…  It looks like everyone stayed on base.  We have to get away from here!  The Arachnids – they have started a chain reaction!

How much time?

Twenty minutes, tops!

"Commander Nala!  Officer Jenkins!" Carl and Nala turned to see General Redwing, coming down from her quarters, still buttoning her uniform jacket.  "What is the meaning of this?"

"The Bugs, General," Carl began.  "They are digging underneath.  Given Hawaii's unstable geological nature, they are going to turn SICON HQ, MI Barracks - everything into a caldera.  We have twenty minutes to evacuate.  We have to get at least five miles away from ground zero."

General Redwing sat down on the steps hard.  "Twenty minutes," she repeated.  "I don't know -."

"You can do it, General.  Alpha Squad, Officer Jenkins and I will cover the evacuation.  Call down dropships from the orbiting starships.  Arachnid ground forces will be here any second!  Everyone has to move NOW!" Nala yelled, helping the General to her feet.  Redwing shook herself out of her morbid reverie and began barking orders to her orderlies.  They needed retrieval ships – and fast.

Carl turned to Nala. "Why can't you deal with them – like you did last night?"  Nala shook her head sadly.

"Not enough time to rest in between miracles.  Gallivanting across the universe does take its toll on a being.  I'm not as omnipotent as I appear.  Now - get Alpha Squad here on the double.  We'll stay until the bitter end.  Then you will have to help me teleport everyone out."  Carl nodded and turned to leave when she grabbed his arm and squeezed it.  "I will not leave you behind, Carl.  Never forget that!"  She stepped back and stretching her arms out, took to the air, becoming a ball of red flame.  She darted across the field to the outside, where Warrior Bugs were advancing on the compound and buildings.  She had a grim look on her face as she hovered ten feet above the perimeter walls.  So…now it begins, she said to the oncoming horde.  She steepled her hands and allowed fire to build in between them until a ball was formed.  Gods, she whispered.  Please forgive me, and threw the fireball into the advance.

Thunderous explosions rocked the area outside the compound as the squads inside were boarding retrieval ships to escape the area.  Officers and Troopers alike were in shock at this turn of events.  They had fought so hard and long to take back Hawaii.  Now, it was all going to be lost within minutes.  Everyone leaving caught sight of a huge red ball of flame, throwing down fire and something combustible on the Warrior Bugs.  One Lieutenant cheered, saying,  "I don't care where the help comes from.  So long as it's fighting for us!"

Carl found Alpha Squad outside of their barracks getting their gear together.  Doc and Goss were all ready in their Marauders; Zim, T'Phai, Brutto, Higgins, Flores and Rico were loading up their Moritas with everything they had.  Johnny waved Carl over.

"Carl!  What the hell is happening?" he screamed as another explosion went off.

"HQ Complex is under attack.  The Bugs have been digging underneath all this time.  We have ten, maybe fifteen minutes until everything goes under.  Nala is fighting them off as best she can – but she needs our help.  Come on!"

"Carl – wait!" yelled Dizzy.  "You'll need your gear!"  She reached over and grabbed a rucksack that had all of Carl's fighting equipment.  Carl turned to her, shaking his head and smiling softly.  "No, Diz," he said calmly.  "I won't be needing any of that…anymore."  Dizzy stood up; ready to protest, when before them all Carl began to glow blue and his eyes took on the same frightening inner glow they had the night before.  _Come on_, he said into their minds.  _We have very little time.  We have to make sure the dropships get everyone out._  Carl started running towards the perimeter wall.  He turned, expecting the others to follow, but they were frozen, staring at Carl in disbelief.  **_MOVE!_** Carl yelled into their minds.  Rico suddenly found his voice and turned to his crew.

"You heard the man!  Let's move, people!  Perimeter defense!  NOW!"  Rico's Roughnecks ran to the perimeter wall where they saw three remaining squads with General Redwing, who was on a headset still coordinating the retreat, firing on the advancing Warrior Bugs.  No matter how many were killed, the Arachnids kept coming.   But the explosions were coming from a fireball floating overhead.  Inside the conflagration, Johnny could just make out a shape.  _Nala?_ He asked with his mind, looking to Carl.  Carl simply smiled.  _Who else?_ Was the quiet reply.  He began throwing fireballs of his own at the Bugs, but his were blue.  Nala looked down behind her.  Carl could see her smiling broadly at him.  _You are a fast learner_, she said softly.

Suddenly the ground under their feet shuddered.  Without having to be told, everyone got up on the perimeter walls.  It was then that Johnny really saw the mess they were in.  HQ Complex had been surrounded.  All of the outlying buildings that had just been rebuilt were once again in ruins.  How could they have been caught so off-guard?  Didn't INTEL realize the capabilities of the Arachnids?  They had survived the cold of Pluto, the water of Hydora, the heat and methane atmosphere of Tophet.  They had learned to adapt themselves genetically to Tesca Numerosa and finally had created the perfected Imposter Bugs that had destroyed so many of Earth's precious historical and natural resources.  Didn't INTEL understand?  The Bugs weren't playing patty-cake!  They were playing for keeps.

_No, Lieutenant.  INTEL does not understand,_ came Nala's quiet voice into all of their minds.  _They think the Arachnids will stop.  I thought they would have stopped by now.  But we were all working from a false assumption.  We all believed that the Arachnids wanted to save their own species. Now I understand the urgency, the brutal recklessness of their attacks.  The Queen is dying.  And she has no heir.  She knows her species will cease to exist.  And she wants to make sure she takes the Human Race along with her._

_How do you know this?_ asked Carl.

_The Queen is near_, came Nala's reply.  _She hid their activity well – but her psychic shield cracked.  She caught me off guard.  And that alone is quite an accomplishment._  

_When we destroyed the Queen -,_ Carl began.  _It was a Queen!_

_Actually_, corrected Nala.  _It was **THE** Queen.  The **Future** Queen.  I have been in discussions with my…'colleagues' concerning the Arachnids.  They kept telling me that there was a fail-safe that would control the Arachnid population.  Now I know what that fail-safe is._

Carl suddenly began to laugh out loud.  Rico, General Redwing and the others looked to him.

_What's so funny, Carl?_ Johnny asked.

_To each Arachnid Queen, only ONE Queen is born.  If that new Queen dies before beginning a new colony, then there is no new colony.  And the old one dies, _Carl finished softly.  

_So,_ began General Redwing hesitantly.  _Does this mean the Bugs are finished?_

Nala and Carl sighed heavily.  _Finished?  They can't replace their losses.  But their numbers are in the hundreds of millions.  If there were no war killing them off, they could exist for centuries,_ Carl answered.

Nala smiled ruefully.  _Even with the war killing them off, they'll be around for decades to come.  _The advancing Bugs had reached the perimeter wall.  Nala turned her attention from the Warriors to three waiting dropships.  With a wave of her hand, the three remaining squads vanished.  The dropships then took off, their holds containing these last trooper squads.

Carl stepped down from the wall to the rampart, next to General Redwing.  "Looks like you'll be coming with us," he said handing her a Morita pulse rifle.  "I think you'll be needing this.  Nala and I may be otherwise occupied."  Rico and the Roughnecks were still firing into the oncoming Warrior horde when the ground shook again, this time knocking everyone off the wall and onto the rampart.  

"I think it's time we all were going!" Rico yelled to Carl.  Carl nodded, preparing to help Nala teleport everyone away when a drop ship came down into the staging area.

"Carmen!" Johnny and Carl yelled together, recognizing the pilot.  Lieutenant Carmen Ibanez, one of the most gifted pilots in the Fleet, was also considered one of its' craziest.  When she realized that Redwing had called for dust-offs for everyone except Alpha Squad, she took it upon herself to get them.  "Get out -!" Carl yelled as he jumped down from the rampart to the staging area and began running towards the ship, trying to wave it off.  The ground finally gave way; their time was up.  Carl suddenly disappeared in a wave of crumbling asphalt and concrete.  The dropship took off just as the incoming rush of lava engulfed the ground underneath.  The lava bubbled up, devouring SICON HQ, MI High Command, General Redwing and all of Rico's Roughnecks.


	5. Realizations

**Chapter Five:  Realizations**

"**N**O!" Carmen screamed, searching the unstable rim of the caldera, hoping against hope that some of Alpha Team survived.  Her thoughts quickly went to Jeff Gossard.  Nothing had happened between them.  But there was something there that the both of them had felt for each other.  Silently she swore that if Goss survived, she was going to ask him out – no matter what.  The war brought all kinds of people together, but it also tore apart people that were meant to be together.  Carmen then thought of Johnny and Dizzy.  "No…," she whispered, then squashed her thoughts.  She needed to be sharp.  There would be time enough for her to cry later.  Right now, if there were any survivors, they needed her to be together.  Parts of the rim began falling into the gathering pool of lava.  The caldera was getting bigger.  _It's going to be the biggest one on Earth_, Carmen thought to herself.  Crosswinds created by heat coming off the lava rapidly filling the massive caldera buffeted her ship.  She hung on the control stick for dear life.  The wing then dipped, turning the ship into the bubbling caldera…

The ship suddenly stabilized and a blue-green light filled the ship to the point of blinding Carmen.  She threw her hands up in a vain attempt to protect herself.  A few seconds (or a few years) passed – and nothing happened.  When she opened her eyes, she looked to her right and started as General Redwing, looking equally surprised, was staring back at her from the co-pilot's seat.  Carmen quickly turned on the hold monitor and saw that all of Alpha Team was strapped into the seats.  Turning around, she yelped as Carl and Nala were standing directly behind her, looking out the cockpit windows.  Their eyes were still glowing; seeing yet not seeing.  Nala looked down at Carmen.  Carmen swore later that Nala had scanned her mind in that one second.  She felt her entire memory being searched.

"Pull up, Lieutenant Ibanez," Nala said aloud, startling her.  Immediately, training took over and the ship hovering over the caldera took off for the second SICON/MI stronghold, Oahu.

Carl put his hand on Nala's shoulder.  "There are…people down there," he said softly with a note of surprise in his voice.  Nala nodded her head in acknowledgment, but still looked out the cockpit window.  Carl felt she was in communion with 'The Others', as she called them.  The beings who were like her – and soon he would be one of them as well.  But for now, he wasn't ready.  The speed of the communication had been dizzying, to say the least.  But he caught enough of the conversation to understand that there was apprehension – but it was all on Nala's part.

"Who is Solen?" he asked aloud.  Nala smiled softly.

"So.  You _were_ eavesdropping.  Solen was the one who explained the universe to me – over one hundred and twenty years ago," she answered.  "I have allowed this menace to exist long enough."  She turned to Carl, her clothing changing to a Trooper powersuit, except that it was all black.  She tucked the helmet under her arm.  "The Others have decided.  I have clearance to terminate.  Are you prepared, Carl?"  Rico and Zim had unstrapped themselves from their seats and had made it to the cockpit archway.  "Once you begin down this path, there is no turning back."  At first he did not answer.  Instead he looked to Nala and his own clothing morphed into a powersuit.  It was the same color as Nala's, except that his had the Mobile Infantry patch on it.  Nala smiled – and one appeared on her own suit.

"Wherever you lead, I follow," Carl began.

"Wherever you lodge, so shall I," Nala continued.

"Your people shall be my people," Carl said.

"And your God, my God," Nala said.

"Where you die, I shall die," Carl said.

"And there I will be buried," Nala whispered.

"May the Lord do so to me and more also," Carl said, putting his hand to Nala's face.

"If anything but Death parts you and me," Nala answered, putting her hand over Carl's.

General Redwing, now over her shock, unbuckled herself from the co-pilot's seat and turned to face Carl and Nala.

"Where is Sky Marshall Ramirez?  Is she safe?" she asked.  Carl turned to Redwing; she backed away in surprise.  His eyes were still faintly glowing.

"She is safe," he whispered.  "She is in Geneva.  There is still no Arachnid Activity there.  They see it as an area of no importance – for now.  We," he said, glancing towards Nala.  "Suggest that Geneva be evacuated as soon as possible."

"We have to go back," Nala said quietly.  "There are POW's that are being held below ground; quite literally thousands of them.  By the Great One!"  She swore aloud, holding her head.  "She _is_ good!  She hid everything from me!"  Carl put his own hand to his head, then doubled over, moaning in pain.  Nala put her hand on his back; concern etched on her face.  As soon as his attack began, it was over.

"Nala," he said suddenly, straightening up.  Sweat came down his face in rivulets.   "Another attack approaches…from space."  Nala turned around, her gaze going to the sky above.  "It's…it's all of them," Carl said sadly.  "That is why-."

"-The war on Klendathu ended so quickly," Nala finished.  "Because all the Bugs had abandoned their homeworld…to destroy the home of their enemies."  She looked at Carl; he nodded his head in agreement.  He then turned to General Redwing.

"General, we'll need at least 150 Marauder operators.  We'll need those Marauder Suits that are in reserve that were created to withstand high temperatures.  I'll be going down to rescue the POW's at the caldera in Hawaii.  Nala will locate and destroy the Queen.  You will have to deal with the invasion force coming from space – but a lot of their drive will be gone once the Queen is dead."  Carl turned to Rico and Zim.  "You'll be with me, Johnny.  We started this journey together.  We're going to end it that way."  He held his hand out to Rico.  Rico took it.

"Compadre," Rico said aloud.  "Until the end, bro."

"Death to the Bugs!" Zim said aloud, putting his hands on both of their shoulders.  The rest of Alpha Squad took up the oath.  "Death to the Bugs!"

Carl could feel Nala's uneasiness with this recent turn of events.  He knew she didn't like the order to terminate that had been given to her so easily by her superiors.  He pushed ever so slightly.  She knew everything about him – now it was time for him to learn how to use his newfound gifts to do a little snooping.  Nala was still a mystery to him.  He knew she was older than him – but he had no idea how much older.  He was only the second human to be offered entry in the Other society.  She had been the first.  Again, he wondered what was it about himself that made him so special.

Nala turned to him quickly.  She had felt him try to enter her mind; trying to get into a secret place.  Trying to find out….   "No Carl.  Not here.  Not now," she said curtly.  Carl cursed himself for being too ham fisted at his attempt to enter Nala's mind covertly.  He was not going to give up, however.  "Then when?" he asked.  "You have to show me.  You have to tell me what it is that you are…afraid of," he whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder.  She put her own hand over his.

"Not now," she repeated.  "Soon.  I promise.  For now…we need to get to the Trooper Hospital 'Seattle' on Oahu," she said aloud, addressing everyone else on the ship.  Carl nodded in understanding.  Whatever was bothering Nala was a deep and personal subject.  It would have to be dealt with – but later.

Redwing turned to the both Nala and Carl.  Their eyes had not stopped glowing, but it wasn't as surprising as it was before.

"Why are we going to the Trooper Hospital?" she asked.  Nala again sighed deeply.

"Because, the only human alive to see the Arachnid Queen on Earth is there.  He knows the way to her."

"Sanchez?  You mean Former Sky Marshall Sanchez?  He doesn't know the difference between a toothbrush and a hairbrush.  How is he going to help?" Redwing asked.

Nala nodded her head in agreement.  "That may be true, but Officer Jenkins told me that the Queen…interrogated the Former Sky Marshall.  He may not be coherent, but he has the way to her stored somewhere in his mind.  I'll get that information from him.  It is the map we need to get to the Queen."  She turned to the rest of Alpha Team.  "There are things that you will see…that will not be pleasant.  Your rage against the Arachnids will know no bounds – but keep focused.  I need for you all to get in, collect the POW's and then get out.  Understand?"  She turned back to Redwing.  "You will have to inform Sky Marshall Ramirez, General.  And quickly.  The next twenty-four hours will decide whether Homo sapiens have earned the right to continue their existence."


	6. The Queen's First Move

**T**he flight to the other side of Oahu was silent.  Everyone was wrapped in his or her own thoughts.  Ibanez thought of Gossard – and ways she could ask him out without looking foolish.  Dizzy and Zim tried to get some shuteye.  Doc, Goss, Higgins and Brutto were playing cards in the hold; Higgins was getting the tar beaten out of him.  The others were laughing up a storm.  General Redwing, Lieutenant Rico and Carl were in the cockpit on vid-links trying to get a coordinated effort put together on Waialua before they landed.  Nala sat in a jump seat, her eyes half-closed, absorbing it all.  A small smile played on her lips.  She had since morphed from her Power Suit to a black long gown with silk slippers and a thick black cloak.  T'Phai sat next to her, silent.  He wanted to ask her so many questions, but was afraid to.

_"What would you like to know, Colonel?"_ She asked in his language.  T'Phai was again taken by surprise.  It had been so long since he had used his own language, his tongue felt clumsy as he began forming words.

_"My mate…L'War.  Is she -?" _He began to ask, but couldn't finish the sentence.

Nala sighed deeply.  She turned to him; her eyes were still glowing faintly, giving them the illusion of being deep wells of emerald green.  _"My dear Colonel, must I really answer this question for you?  Will its' answer bring rest to your soul?  Or will it make your blood boil and you thirst for the blood of your enemies instead?" _she whispered, speaking to him as if she were a Village Elder.  T'Phai truly did not know what he had expected.  He just wanted to know.  Nala put her small hand over T'Phai's large three fingered one.  _"She has joined the others who have given their lives to this war.  I am so sorry to tell you this, S'Phai's son."_  T'Phai put his other hand over hers.

_"I knew as much, my Lady.  I…I just wanted to put the question of it to rest.  She is at peace with the souls of our fore-bearers.  Our children…are all I have left of her.  Thank you."_  Nala bowed slightly.  T'Phai stood up and bowed reverently to her.  _"I think I will check on the others."_  Nala nodded, smiling a small sad smile.

She leaned her head back in the headrest of the jumpchair.  She was still so tired.  She shouldn't have spent so much of her energy the night before – she should have known better.  But for Carl, she would gladly have given her life.  The few precious moments she spent with him made up for the decades of solitude.  She was quite spent after her attack on the Arachnid Army.  Had it not been for Carl…well; she wouldn't think of that.    Solen, her Instructor, was in no way cross with her during their communication.  He simply accepted what had happened.  That surprised her greatly.  He always lectured her on not stretching her Talents to their limits.  _Because,_ he would say when she would ask.  _There are some realms no one is meant to cross into._  She never understood his cryptic answer – but she feared she would get its meaning soon enough.

She stood up from her seat, intent on going to the cockpit to see how far Carl, Rico and Redwing had gotten, when a pain so immense – _and so surprising!_ - entered Nala's mind.  She fell to her knees and holding her head, screamed, reeling from the attack.  Carl immediately skidded from the cockpit, falling down the steps on his hands and knees next to Nala.  Without warning, his nose began to bleed profusely.  She screamed again, the sound going through everyone on board.  Carmen gritted her teeth, trying desperately to keep the ship in the air.  Rico and Redwing screamed, throwing their headsets off.  Zim and Dizzy fell out of their bunks while the others in the hold screamed, dropping their cards and grabbing their heads.  When the attack subsided, they all stood up and ran towards the cockpit.

"God!" swore Rico, holding his own head and looking to Carl.  "What is wrong?"  Carl looked back equally bewildered.  His head was pounding; he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and put it to his nose to stop the bleeding.  He put his other hand on Nala; then withdrew it quickly, as if he had been burned.  "I don't know!" he finally yelled back in alarm.  "She won't let me in!"  She opened her eyes and Carl turned his head away quickly, crying out in surprise.  The milliseconds that he looked into her eyes frightened him to his core.  "Don't look into her eyes!" he yelled to everyone.  "Someone is attacking her…and us psychically.  She's trying to fight back."  Carl looked up to Rico – and truly decided.  He thought he could get around what Nala had said to him before.  _Once you begin down this path, there is no turning back_.  Whether or not the Human race survived, these would be his final hours as one.

"I have to help her," he said putting both his hands on hers.  He gasped in pain; the attack she was undergoing was immense.  But he was not going to let her fight it alone.  It was because of him that she was involved in this war.  Had she not found him and fallen in love with him, she would be safe – with The Others.  _Where you lead…_ he whispered into her mind.

"CARL!" she screamed through gritted teeth.  "IT IS SHE!  IT IS THE QUEEN!  SHE IS…_POWERFUL_!"  He put a hand on her face and lovingly stroked her cheek.

_Nala,_ he whispered again.  _Let me help you.  We can take her, TOGETHER_.

Nala looked up to Carl.  Her eyes were glowing softly now; their deep emerald green.  Tears were streaming from them.  _Carl_, she whispered in a small pained voice inside his head.  _Help me, please.  Help me get inside HER head!_

Carl nodded, moving his hands to either side of her face and closed his eyes.  He felt resistance from the Queen, so he pushed harder.  He then moaned loudly, throwing all of his Talents into the task.  Nala joined him with a groan of her own.  He felt her struggling with the Queen.  The both of them were locked in a psychic battle to the death.  Carl found the thread of consciousness that was Nala and in his mind's eye; he could see her as green energy.  Throwing his hand up, he willed some of his own energy, blue in color, to go to Nala.  It merged with Nala.  The two colors began winding around each other, blending, and merging, becoming one.  A dark cloud representing the Queen suddenly came into view.  He saw the newly formed energy throw itself into the dark matter.  The picture he saw suddenly vanished; Nala cried out again.  He then felt the _pressure_ inside of Nala's head subside – and they both felt The Queen shudder in…was that fear?  And as quickly as the attack began, it was over.  Nala fell over into Carl's chest, gasping for air.  Carl leaned back, resting his head against the row of seats.  He began to laugh suddenly.  Nala looked up into his eyes and smiled.  He could tell she was still in a great deal of pain – but she was whole.  Everyone on board breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Why did she let me go?" Nala asked no one in particular.  "She could have snapped my mind like a twig.  She almost did."  She turned around and sat next to Carl, leaning her head on his shoulder.  "I…hurt now, Carl," she said in a small voice.  "I have to rest.  Or else, the next time the Queen and I square off -."  Carl gathered her into his arms, holding her tenderly.  He then put her head against his chest, the way she did to him the first time she held him.  "Sleep, Nala.  Rest.  And when it's time – you're not going to meet her alone.  That's why she let go.  She knows me from before – on Klendathu.  I guess the both of us _really_ scared her."  Nala looked up to Carl and smiled weakly.  She put one of her arms around his chest. "I have to sleep, Carl.  I am…" _So tired_, she said into his mind as she drifted off in his arms.

Johnny knelt down and looked into Carl's eyes.  "I think the General and I can handle it from here.  We've got about twenty minutes to 'Seattle'.  A quick cat-nap for the pair of you will do wonders."  Carl nodded in acknowledgement, but in truth, he wasn't the slightest bit fatigued.  If anything, he felt totally energized.  Even the headache had subsided.  Dizzy came over and positioned a pillow behind Carl's head.  Carl smiled in gratitude.  He then turned to Johnny.

"Whatever this attack was – it took a great deal from Nala.  We may have to change our plans ever so slightly, LT."  Johnny looked to General Redwing, then to the rest of Alpha Squad.  Everyone nodded in understanding.  Rico looked back to Carl.

"Well, it looks like we all get a second audience with Her Majesty," he said grimly.


	7. Memories

**Chapter Seven:  Memories**

**S**he was dreaming.  It had to be a dream.  Because…she knew everyone in it was dead.  But for the moment they were dancing; the music was so fast and loud!  It was her cousin Bella's wedding.  These were her people's Winter Lands.  It was October, a great time of year to be married.  Everything was changing color.  The days were not too warm – and the nights were perfect for two bodies to get together to guard against the coming chill.  The Gypsy caravans were close together – two great Families were becoming one.  Everyone was dancing – children were running to and fro.  The air was thick with the smell of roast pig, venison and beef.  There were cakes, cookies and pies!  Wine and liquor was being drunk – and spilt – all over.  She was so small!  What year was it again?  It was a few moments before the date came to her.  She knew her age – she was six years old…

"1934," Nala said, rousing herself from sleep - in Carl's embrace.  Carl gave her a puzzled look.  He pushed a few stubborn strands of hair away from Nala's face with his fingertips.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly.  Nala smiled sadly – the dream was fading away.  But a new dream was replacing it – and he was holding her in his strong arms now.   She sighed deeply, squeezing Carl's arm.

"Yes," she answered finally.  "Thank you, Carl.  I was in no shape to take her alone." She ran her hand down to his and raising his hand to her lips, kissed it.  It was then that she realized everyone except for Carmen was staring at them intently.  "What?" she asked.  "Did I eat the family dog?"  Higgins and Brutto laughed out loud; the others smiled appreciatively.  Rico held out his hand to her.  She hesitated before taking it.

"Don't worry," Rico said softly.  "There isn't a thing in my head that needs to be kept private.  Besides, General Redwing said it's okay."  She took his hand, smiling broadly.  She stood up and then turned to Carl.  "How are you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me.  You're the one that scared the hell out of us all," he answered, getting up off the floor and sitting in the jump chair behind him.  "What happened?"  Nala began to pace the floor, her face a mask of concentration.  "I don't know.  She – the Queen, just reached into my mind and latched on.  She couldn't get anything of importance out of me – thank The Maker.  But she realized I was with others whose minds didn't have the defenses I have – so she tried to get into your minds."  She looked to the floor.  "Everything moved too fast.  The only way I could stop her from picking up anything useful from any of you was by putting something quite forceful in the way.  I simply channeled some of her attack on me - into all of you."  She looked at Carl more closely.  "Your nose bled, did it not?"  Carl began to deny it; then simply shook his head in acknowledgement.  "I am sorry, Carl.  Forgive me."  She then turned to the others.  "I apologize for hurting you all.  I was caught off guard.  It will not happen again."  Rico put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not the first time we've been under psychic attack," he said softly.  "The question is – can she do it again?"

Nala nodded.  "She can try.  But I will not give her the opportunity to do so again."

Static from the overhead speakers cut through as Carmen's voice came over them.  "We're coming in to Waialua.  But it looks like they're getting ready to evacuate Oahu again.  We may not have enough time-," she began.

"Fly directly to 'Seattle' hospital and we'll wait for you at the landing pad," General Redwing said to her.  "I have received clearance to do so.  You have five minutes before you'll be meeting the former Sky Marshall, Commander Nala.  SICON has given us twenty minutes before they have to move everyone off the island.  We are to then rendezvous with the Marauder Operators that are being assembled at Kailua on the island of Hawaii itself."

"Acknowledged, General, " Nala said aloud, turning to Rico.  "I guess you and your people should remain here.  It may be too distracting – if you understand my meaning."

Rico nodded.  "Gotcha," he answered softly.  She then turned to Carl.  "I am not sure if you should come either, Carl."  At that, he stood up, rising to the full height of his frame – which was about seven centimeters taller than Nala.  Even Rico took an involuntary step back.

"Where you lead," he said resolutely.  "You're not leaving me, Nala.  Besides, you may need my help."  Nala smiled – and another memory played in her mind.  It was of a young lieutenant from a barracks so long ago…Heinrich was his name.  He always said to Nala that she could never leave him behind; that he would always find her.  But in the end, she left everyone behind.  "Wherever are you now?" she whispered softly in her native tongue.  Carl again gave her a look; it was then she realized that she had spoken aloud.  She held her hand out to him.  "Right then.  Together," she whispered.

--------------------------------------------

There was a flurry of activity on the ground as the ship touched down at Waialua.  Luckily, not everything had been unpacked since the first time Oahu had been abandoned.  So, leaving wasn't entirely the moving nightmare everyone had originally assumed.  Drop ships coming from all over the island were abandoning smaller outposts, then collecting large equipment and personnel to transport everything and everyone to awaiting starships off shore.

The Roughnecks stood at the open doors of the ship, amazed at the efficiency of the operation.  Carmen Ibanez went in search of a fuel truck for the ship.  It was a long way to Kailua and she wanted to make sure there were no crash landings in her immediate future.  When she passed Goss on the way out she surprised him with a broad smile and a light tap on his shoulder with her hand.  She smiled all the way down the gangplank.  Doc, Goss, Brutto and T'Phai went looking for extra ammunition, Zim's orders.  They had depleted a great deal while fighting the Bugs at HQ in Honolulu.  It was just something to keep the majority of the Roughnecks busy until Carl and Nala returned.  

Redwing remained on board in the cockpit.  With her headset on, she was talking to Sky Marshall Angelica Ramirez and at least thirty of her counterparts in MI and Fleet, filling them in on all present information and coordinating a defense against the Arachnid armada that was bearing down on Earth.  She felt a hand rest on her shoulder.  Miriam Redwing turned around to see Nala staring at her, smiling softly.  Fear played across the General's eyes as she looked into Nala's.  _What if_ – she thought to Nala, then stopped.  Nala squeezed Redwing's shoulder; then let go.  _You will not fail, General_, she whispered into her mind.  _You cannot_.  Nala then smiled broadly.  _Have a little faith in your fellow Citizens.  I do_, she said, motioning to the Roughnecks; then pointed out the cockpit to all the Troopers on the ground, scrambling to complete their missions and leave.  _Never give up, General.  And never give in_.  She then stood at attention and saluted Redwing.  The General returned the salute.  "Dismissed, Commander.  And…thank you."  Nala silently nodded, and then departed.  Nodding to Carl, he then embraced Johnny and Dizzy, promising they would be back with good directions.

Robert Higgins was sending a direct feed live to FedNet, trying to send out the news without giving away too much.  The world was already aware of the fall of Hawaii for the second time.  Higgins suddenly thought of Rome; how many times was it sacked before the Goths and Visi-Goths gave up and moved on?  What was it about these rocky volcanic islands that had the Bugs enamored with the place?  The words of Lieutenant Razak then came to him; it was during the Pluto Campaign and Razak was chewing out Rico for using his radio.  _Bugs have antennae!  If any of them picked up that transmission, no one is coming out of that compound alive!_  He was going to make sure his report was cut and dry – no embellishment.  No extra information that could be used against them later.  The Bugs already had the upper hand numbers wise– he would be damned before he'd gift-wrap the war for them.

Armed with a SICON order endorsed with the signature of General Redwing, Carl and Nala were whisked away as soon as they disembarked the retrieval ship to an awaiting escort.   On this side of the island the SICON/MI Compound housed several buildings; the majority of them were Trooper Hospital facilities, code-named Seattle.  The psychiatric facilities were off to a side on a cliff face.  Carl mused that the view was quite restful.  Nala smiled broadly at him.  _Planning a little getaway? _She asked playfully.

"Ha, ha-ha," Carl said aloud, looking at Nala with laughter in his eyes.  _We must be mad, _he mused_.  This isn't funny_.

_No_, she agreed.  _It isn't_.  She then turned to Carl.  _There are going to be others in there…other psychics.  You will not see them, but you may feel their minds.  I could not help them.  Their minds…were too fractured to return them to any kind of normalcy.  Perhaps…perhaps you should remain outside_, she began and then stopped.  She took Carl's hand in hers and gripped it tightly.  _I will not abandon you, Carl.  Just let me know if it becomes too much for you_.  He gripped her hand tightly in return.

_Where you lead_, he began.

"I follow," she said aloud as their escort led them into the building, and then holding the doors open for them, allowed them entry. 

Inside the building, Carl marveled at the power a vid-signature had.  _Especially when it's General Redwing's signature_, Nala mused.  _You do realize I could have just flashed us into his room?_  Carl now smiled.

_What?  And miss all this _Cloak and Dagger _stuff?_  They were being granted access to some of INTEL's most secured facilities.

When a Trooper was declared a Section Eight – basic procedure was to have the Trooper secured at a location such as this one and have him or her psychiatrically evaluated.  Once the evaluation determined what caused the mental breakdown, an INTEL Psychic would remove all memories and the Trooper would go to a new unit.  The Trooper would have no memory of their previous life, previous friends, nothing.  But sometimes the psychic blocks installed in their minds would not take.  Memories of the past would bleed back into the Trooper's consciousness, leading to disastrous results.  The end product would be a Trooper suffering from irreparable damage to their psyche.  They would be beyond repair – and so returned to the facility where their odyssey began.  A facility such as Trooper Hospital Seattle.

As they began their entry into the secured areas of the hospital, armed MI Troopers now replaced their escort.  Every now and again, Carl would squeeze Nala's hand tightly.  She nodded her head in acknowledgement.  They were passing the area where the psychics were housed.  She whispered something in a language Carl could not understand – _Not yet_, a voice whispered to him.  _But soon –_ _everything will be open to you_. The restless minds they could feel; some very disturbed, suddenly calmed, then were silenced.  It was later recorded that all psychics in the ward were moved without incident during the evacuation.

The facility Director, Doctor Emily Watkins, was quite unhappy with this recent turn of events. She was unhappier still with the invasion of these two persons into her little kingdom.  Nala and Carl now stood before the doctor in their black Powersuits, hands clasped behind their backs at ease, awaiting entry into Former Sky Marshall Julio Sanchez's quarters.  She eyed the vid-signature of General Redwing once more as she looked the two of them up and down.

"I will have to verify this," she said snidely.

"No," said Nala softly.  "You do not.  You received word that we were going to arrive ten minutes before we landed by your commanding officer."  Nala turned to Watkins, staring her dead in the eye.  Carl watched the woman flinch suddenly.  "Allow us access NOW – or I will have to inform the Sky Marshall of your poor hospitality," she whispered.  "YOU know EXACTLY which Sky Marshall I mean," she added when Watkins opened her mouth.  After a moment, Doctor Watkins thought better and dialed in the keycode to open the Sky Marshall's door.  She turned to Nala and Carl as she pulled on the doorknob.  "He does not speak," she began.  "He just stares out the window and does nothing else.  I seriously doubt you're going to get anything of worth from him."  Nala turned to her and smiled as she caught the open door.

_I do not need him to speak – I just need him to think_, she said into her mind.  "You may leave now," she said aloud to the armed Troopers.  "We will not need you to escort us out."  Carl simply smiled as he passed through the open doorway into the room.

"Have a nice day," he said softly.

"I'm not leaving!" Doctor Watkins yelled.  "You're not going anywhere near my patient without me!"  Carl and Nala looked at her with indifference.  "Then stay," Carl answered.  The three then entered the room.

The room was brighter – brighter than the hallway; Doctor Watkins held her hand before her face for a few seconds as her eyes adjusted.  The large windows of the room overlooked the cliff face.  With their curtains pulled back the horizon was filled with nothing but sky and sea.  Two people were in the room.  A male orderly sitting in a corner reading a magazine and another man sitting in a hover chair, mute and immobile.  He did not react to the door opening; he simply continued to stare out the window.  The orderly began to stand, putting his magazine behind him, then sat back down when he saw the Doctor behind the two visitors.  Carl and Nala nodded to each other and bowed their heads.  The Doctor stood back.  It was no secret that she detested psychics, but these two were worse.  They were something…else.

_Doctor_, Nala said into her mind.  _If you are going to continue with these distracting thoughts – you are going to have to leave_.

"Sky Marshall Julio Sanchez," she said aloud.  The man in the hover chair jumped, Doctor Watkins gasped.  He hadn't so much as blinked in her presence in the week or so that she had him in her care.  Carl looked to Nala.  "Too much for him," he said softly as he walked up to the figure in the hover chair.

"What happened there?  Why did he jump?" Doctor Watkins asked.  Nala didn't bother to answer the doctor.  "We've used psychics before this -," Watkins began, but was silenced by Nala's raised hand. 

 "No," she said softly.  "You haven't used psychics like us.  Please," she continued.  "This is delicate work."  She moved towards Carl and stood in front of the hover chair with him.  "I am ready, Carl," she whispered.  Carl nodded and morphed out of his Powersuit into his dress battle uniform.  Taking his lead, Nala morphed back into her black jumpsuit, black boots and thick black cloak.  Doctor Watkins walked back until her back hit the wall of the room with a thud.  The orderly simply stared in wonder.  Unlike the Doctor, he wasn't afraid of psychics – he thought they were cool.  Carl and Nala both smiled at him.  Nala knelt down, looking at Sanchez intently.  He continued to stare at the horizon – then his eyes moved towards her.  "What is your name, orderly?" Nala asked without breaking eye contact with Sanchez.

"Simmons, sir," he answered.  She smiled.

"Call me Nala.  How has your patient been, Simmons?"

"Quiet," answered Simmons.  "He eats what he is given – but will not eat on his own.  He does not function normally, s...Nala.  He simply stares out the window.  He would stay in that chair all day and all night if I didn't move him."

"Does he speak in his sleep?" Carl asked suddenly.  Simmons now looked to the floor.  Carl chuckled softly.  "What does he say, Simmons?"

"It happens around 3am very night.  He sits up in his bed, his eyes wide open – but not seeing.  He doesn't scream, he just huddles himself into a corner, grabs the bedclothes in a deathgrip and says, 'She's coming!  She's here!' over and over again.  When I turn on the lights, his eyes focus on me and then he lies down and acts like nothing ever happened.  It was pretty freaky the first couple of nights – now I just expect it."

Carl looked to Nala.  _If you're going to do this, it's now or never_.  He smiled at her.  _I'll yank you out the second I feel something_.  He held his hand over Sanchez' head, his head bowed and eyes closed.  He then withdrew his hand, sighing heavily.  _Hurry, Nala.  He is not much longer for this world_.

Nala nodded in agreement, closed her eyes, then put her hands on either side of Sanchez's face.  "Sky Marshall Julio Sanchez," she said again, softly this time.  Both shuddered; Doctor Watkins walked forward, Carl stopped her.  "How long have you've known about the Sky Marshall's heart?" he asked.  The Doctor's eyes narrowed.

"How did you -?" She then stopped.  "Psychics," she muttered.  

Carl turned back towards Sanchez and Nala.  She was doing well on her own – but Carl didn't trust that everything was as it seemed.  This man had been in the presence of the Arachnid Queen – and had been allowed to leave in one piece.  Something wasn't right.  He put his hand out _pushed_ into Nala's mind.  Nala was viewing The Sky Marshall's capture as Sanchez saw it.

_He was standing in front of dozens of Trooper Squads assembled before the podium.  FedNet reporters were filming the entire event.  He was so proud.  Earth – SICON had won.  The Bugs were done.  He was about to give his speech when the ground began to shake_. Earthquake? _He asked himself.  Then, the ground opened…Troopers began firing their weapons.  The Sky Marshall's Guard came forward but were cut down by Warrior Bugs.  It was then that Sanchez got an inkling of what was in store_.  They want me alive, _he said to himself.  One of the Warriors then grabbed him – and he passed out_.

Carl put his hand on Nala's shoulder.  _We have to speed things up_, he whispered.  She nodded in agreement.  She began searching his memories, opening them like so many doors in his mind.  Each one that she opened she felt was bringing Sanchez closer to his end.  She could feel his damaged heart racing.  _Hold on a little longer, Sky Marshall_, she whispered.

Carl began to doubt if there was enough time.  He knew Nala was not a hundred percent yet.  The Queen's attack had left her weak.  What if she couldn't get herself out before the Sky Marshall died?  _I almost have it_, she said suddenly.  _We're both okay_, she added, feeling Carl's apprehension.  _I'll let you know if I'm in trouble.  I promise_.  Carl squeezed her shoulder again.  _Ah! _ she yelled in surprise.  _Got it!_

_A Warrior Bug collected Sanchez from a jail cell of sorts cut out of the volcanic rock below Oahu.  He knew he was not alone down there.  He heard the cries of other humans.  He heard footsteps – and then he realized that humans were helping the Arachnids!  As he looked closer at the humans, he saw that the backs of their necks looked deformed.  He then he remembered – the Mind Control Bugs that were used on Tophet and the Mind Control Bug Invasion that was stopped on Tesca Numerosa_.  They have those things inside of them, _he said to himself, shuddering_.  They have Bugs controlling them from the inside.  Oh God!  Help me!

_The Warrior dumped him unceremoniously on the floor and stepped back, screeching and stooping, bowing its head.  Sanchez turned and saw HER.  She was a sight to behold.  She was HUGE!  The first thing Sanchez noticed was her color.  He remembered from the reports made after the first failed attack on the Queen on Klendathu that stated she was of even color and had great strength – both physical and telepathic.  Now she was…gray. Almost white.  Her great crown hung to a side – as if the weight of her own skull was too much for her neck to take.  The great protective scales on her body were now discolored and almost see-through.  Some were bulging – as if abscesses underneath them were threatening to pop them out. The second thing he noticed – to the point of making him gag – was her smell.  She smelled like she was rotting from the inside out.  And in the heat of these underground caverns, it made the smell that much worse.  It was then he realized she was dying.  Looking down at him, she spoke into his mind, the contact making him scream out loud in pain and fear – no, abject terror.  _Yes, _she whispered, her voice sounding like the song of a thousand snakes_.  I am dying.  But I will not die alone. I will fill the lining of my final nest with the corpses of your kind.  I am dying – but your species will join me.  You will live long enough to see that, _she whispered – and then tore into all the secrets and memories he had stored in his mind_.

Nala gasped out loud, letting go of the Sky Marshall's last thoughts.  She felt him slipping away, but she refused to let him die in that hell.  She entered his mind one last time – and found a memory that made him feel safe – and loved. He was a small boy of eight running into the arms of his grandmother.

_They had gone to the mall together and were separated in all the hustle and bustle of people.  An MI Trooper, in Battle Dress Uniform recruiting at the mall, found him and helped him find his grandmother.  That was the first time he wanted with all his soul to be a Trooper_.  You are safe now, _the Trooper said to him.  The Trooper then melted away – and a beautiful woman dressed in black stood in his stead_.  You are safe, Sky Marshall.  Be at peace, _she whispered_.

Former Sky Marshall Julio Sanchez grasped her hand firmly.  She looked up into his tear-stained face, he stared into her illuminated green eyes – they simply stared at one another for what seemed like a century. "Thank you," he finally whispered.  "Thank you…," and then he let go of her hand and fell into her.  She cradled him in her arms on the floor until he breathed his last.  Reverently, with the help of Simmons and Carl, she laid him out on his bed.  Doctor Watkins opened the door and summoned MI Troopers to call her superiors.  The Former Sky Marshall was dead.  Nala turned to Carl.  She was crying quite openly now.  Carl grabbed a few tissues from a dispenser near the bed and handed them to her.  "Perhaps we should be leaving now," he whispered.  Nala nodded in agreement.

"I will not fail you, Sky Marshall Sanchez.  I will not fail," she whispered, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Nala – ma'am?"  They both turned around to the speaker.  It was Simmons, still standing at the foot of Sanchez's bed.  "Whatever you do, whatever happens…know one thing.  You helped him leave this world happy."

Nala smiled softly as both she and Carl vanished in a flash of blue-green light.

------------------------------------------------

On the ship, the others had returned from their scrounging missions rather satisfied.  Not only had Doc, Goss, Brutto and T'Phai found more than enough ammunition – they were also able to bring back some breakfast for everyone from the mess.  Strong black coffee, bagels and scrambled eggs were being passed around as Carmen and Goss were hooking up a fuel tanker to the transport.  Like Ibanez, Goss also did not have a burning desire to see the ship fall out of the sky anytime soon – especially while they were in it.  As Goss was busy fiddling with a wrench and the connector tube, Carmen sidled up to him.  "So…how have you been, Corporal?" she asked.

Goss smiled broadly, putting the final spin on the tube connection.  "Pretty good.  And yourself?"  He then turned the pump on and smiled as he saw the fuel going into the ship's tanks.

"Not bad," Carmen continued.  "I know this is going to sound strange…but I made a promise.  And I'm sticking to it.  When all of this," she said waving to all the commotion around them.  "Is over – would you consider going out on a date with me?"

Goss put down his wrench and looked at Ibanez hard.  For a split second he thought he was just hearing things – until he saw the look on her face.  It was then he realized she was _serious_!

"A date?" Goss asked.  He scratched the back of his head, smiling a small smile.  "Lieutenant," he began.  Carmen stood up straight.  She knew this was stupid.  It hadn't worked between her and Rico.  How was it going to work with Gossard?  He was MI, she was Fleet – and ne'er the twain shall meet, right?

"Carmen," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  "It's been a while since I was out on a date.  If you don't mind hanging with a man that might embarrass the hell out of you, then sure.  I'd love to go out on a date with you."  Carmen smiled warmly at him.

"I live for challenges," she said softly.

While the others were enjoying breakfast and Goss and Ibanez were outside, General Redwing finally took off her headset and leaned her head back into the headrest of the co-pilot's chair.  She sighed deeply, closing her eyes.  _Oh Jean!_  she thought.  _I am so happy you're not around to see this…_But deep down inside, she knew he would have enjoyed this.  He lived for the fight.  He would have made sure that the human race would survive – no matter what.

The smell of coffee suddenly broke her out of her reverie as Charlie Zim brought her a steaming cup with a plate of scrambled eggs and a bagel.  She smiled at him – he returned the smile.  Without saying it, he already knew who she was thinking about.  He missed Jean almost as much as she did.  He was his best friend – even before basic.  He didn't know Razak quite as long as Johnny knew Carl, but he understood the LT's protection of the team psychic.  Had he been there when Razak bought the farm – he figured MI would have lost two experienced men instead of one.  Putting his coffee cup to his lips, he smiled suddenly – he _knew_ Jean would have loved this!

"Penny for your thoughts," Redwing said to Zim.  Zim cleared his throat.

"Just thinking," he said softly.  Redwing nodded in understanding.  "Miriam – when all of this is over – you think you and I can just go somewhere and drink in Jean's honor until we can't see straight?"  Miriam Redwing looked up into the eyes of the only other person who mattered to her.  "You promise you'll come back in one piece – and I'll buy," she answered softly.  Zim held out his hand to her.  She took his in hers and they both shook on it.

"Deal," Zim said smiling.  "You do realize I'll just drink you into another plate washing fiasco."  Redwing laughed out loud, remembering their first R&R after basic.

"You never did pay me back for that, did you?  Neither did Jean, come to think of it," she said, a smile on her lips. 

As Zim and Redwing were laughing in the cockpit, Rico was sitting in a jumpchair enjoying his bagel and coffee (he shied away from eggs since being trapped inside a Transport Bug on Hydora), smiling at the laughter coming from all around him.  The rest of his team were eating their breakfast, razzing each other and commenting on the latest news.  Higgins had wrapped up his report and was joining the fray, grabbing a bagel before they were all gone. T'Phai was sitting across from him in the other row of jump chairs.  He knew that Nala and he had spoken earlier.  Whatever she told him had dampened his mood.  He needed to speak to him about it.  Ibanez and Goss had come in from outside, grabbed their breakfast and were now quietly speaking to one another off in a corner.  He had a feeling Goss had made a move on Carmen and finally won.  Or maybe it was the other way around…he smiled.  It didn't matter; at least they were happy for now.  And that was what truly mattered.  He turned to his side – and suddenly found Dizzy sitting next to him.  She smiled softly in return.  

After he had admitted his love to her and she had spurned him, it was kind of hard for the both of them to function around each other.  But when Razak died, everything changed.  It was understood they cared about each other very much.  Carl had even tried to hook them up, but they both agreed that perhaps their feelings needed to be on a back burner until the war was over.  Now, Rico wasn't so sure about that.  He remembered the time when they took Jean Razak's ashes to Luna Lake and how General Redwing lamented the lost time between herself and Razak.  The would haves, the should haves, and how it was all gone.  He simply put his open hand out to Dizzy; she took it without hesitation.  Nothing needed to be said.  But he looked into her eyes anyway and mouthed, "I love you."  She nodded, her eyes suddenly shining.  "I love you too," she whispered.

A flash of blue-green light appeared in the main area.  Carl and Nala materialized in front of everyone.  Nala was still crying, tears streaming down her face.

"We have the way to the Queen," she said softly, dabbing her face with the tissues Carl had given her.  "And…Sky Marshall Julio Sanchez is dead."


End file.
